


That Night

by DarcyIncarnate



Category: Digitalia’s Digital Wonderland
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Are you happy now?, Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, Vore, agressivly, bella its not what it looks like, but not really, i wrote this in 15 minutes and i wish to die, if anyone shows this to Kae i will KMS, im so so very sorry, its just hinted at, not expcit, there isn't any actual vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyIncarnate/pseuds/DarcyIncarnate
Summary: "Sketch, you should really eat something,"
Relationships: Darcy/Sketch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Digitalta’s Fics





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/gifts).



> stop, dont do it please
> 
> (this is entirely sketch's fault)

"Sketch, you should really eat something," 

Darcy fidgetted a bit, watching as Sketch's hands flew across the keyboard of their old laptop. They didn't even look up from what they were typing.

"I wanna finish the fic I'm working on tonight darling, but you should really get some sleep,"

"I'm not going to bed till you do!" She pouted, scrunching her nose at the obviously evil laptop that had stolen her sketch from her. Sketch sighed through their nose.

"Look, I'm busy right now, can you just-"

"Not until you eat something!" Darcy snapped. And finally, Sketch looked up. Their gaze was hungry.

"So you want me to eat something then, do you?" Their voice lowered an octave, as they set their laptop down next to them.

"S-Sketch," Darcy stuttered, scooting a bit farther back on the bed. Sketch didn't respond, crawling towards her.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" They pulled her hand towards them, placing a light kiss on top of it.

"Wait, hold on Sketch- I meant food," they chuckled. 

"There is nothing that could possibly taste better than your sweet blood, love," Darcy's eyes were wide in fear. Carefully, Sketch pulled her back up towards them.

"Don't pretend you don't want it," they whispered, the cool air brushing against the sensitive shell of Darcy's ear.

"I-" Darcy shivered in their warm embrace.

"Tell me what you want, my love,"

"Please," She gasped, holding back sobs.

"Please what?" They didn't relent. They wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted. Until Darcy gave in to them completely.

"Please, Devour me!" Tears streamed down Darcy's face. "Take every little bit of me until theirs nothing left, anything and everything for my god." She choked out. Sketch brushed away her salty tears, stroking her cheek lovingly. 

"Of course, darling," 

It was a cold, dark, Tuesday night. The neighborhood was silent save for the quiet chirp of crickets. The darkness was all-encompassing, leaving the quiet town bathed in the otherworldly light of the moon. It was quiet. Peaceful.

And then there was a scream.

**Author's Note:**

> .....hear that? thats the sound of my dignity perishing


End file.
